


a guy that i'd totally be into

by kyuniverse



Series: i'm into you [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Song: A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into (Be More Chill), i dont think this is a songfic but im gonna call it one anyway, pls read part 1 before this pls, the reprise one because its a sequel lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: chanhee's getting carried away, and he knows that what he's about to do can cause so many consequences. but he can't bring himself to stop, he needs to say it to jaehyun.hehasto say it.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Series: i'm into you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736425
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	a guy that i'd totally be into

chanhee furrowed his eyebrows when juyeon's face suddenly became... dejected? he's not sure, but it looks like juyeon is not happy with what he just said.

"is there something wrong with what i said?" chanhee asked him.

juyeon forced a smile. "n-no! not at all! i just didn't expect it to be jaehyun."

chanhee pursed his lips, a blush appearing in his cheeks as he suddenly thought of jaehyun. "i didn't expect it either. he wasn't really my type. he was loud and obnoxious, and to be honest, i expected myself to fall for you instead. but... i don't know? becoming friends with him made me learn more things about him? and it's like his traits are suddenly appealing to me? i'm actually — juyeon? where are you going?"

juyeon stood up and walked towards the door. chanhee followed him. "juyeon? hey!"

juyeon started running the moment he got out of the room, and chanhee, determined to catch up to him, also ran. but chanhee isn't really an athletic person, so it only took him a few seconds before he is already panting, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. "juyeon, wait up!" he shouted across the surprisingly empty hallway, but it seems like juyeon heard nothing. 

chanhee's eyebrows furrowed. why did juyeon suddenly ran away? he starts getting worried. is juyeon okay?

the door next to chanhee suddenly opened, and it revealed jaehyun. "chanhee?"

"jaehyun!" chanhee suddenly stood up straight, getting concious with how he looks.

jaehyun looked around before returning his gaze to him. "are you okay? why are you out of breath?"

"i-i just ran a bit. juyeon suddenly ran away so i chased him." chanhee said softly.

"really?" jaehyun looked at the direction where juyeon ran. "did he chicken out before he can confess?" he said to himself quietly so that chanhee can't hear it.

"what was that?"

jaehyun shook his head. "nothing. do you wanna come inside so you can freshen up? dance club is on break right now, and changmin will return later after buying snacks."

chanhee felt himself become flustered at the thought of jaehyun getting worried for him and inviting him inside. _god_ , he really is whipped for the blonde.

"sure." chanhee replied, and jaehyun opened the door widely so that chanhee can enter.

the dance club's clubroom is far larger than the glee club's, but it's because dancing really takes up so much space. chanhee's eyes widened when he realized that no one is inside the room, except him and jaehyun.

_oh my god._

chanhee is in a room with jaehyun. _alone._

"changmin will come back in a few minutes. he bought food because he lost in rock-paper-scissors." jaehyun smiled sheepishly at him, sitting down beside him at the center of the room and handing him a bottle of water. "here. i know you're tired after running."

chanhee can feel his face getting hotter and hotter as time goes by. he wonders why he hasn't exploded yet. he shakily grabs the plastic bottle from jaehyun's hands. "thanks."

"no problem." jaehyun lied down. "why did juyeon made you run though?"

"i don't even know." chanhee sighed. "he just suddenly ran while we were talking about my feelings for—" chanhee suddenly stopped before he can even continue his sentence.

"feelings for what?"

"nothing! f-forget that i said that." chanhee blurted out, eyes wide.

jaehyun chuckled. "you're weird, you know? weirdly funny. i really like you."

chanhee slowly turned around to look at the blonde. "w-what?"

"i never expected to become friends with you, you know? your personality is just so much different from mine, and to be honest, i thought you hate me because i sometimes see you glaring at me in the hallway." jaehyun laughed. "i'm glad i became friends with you though. you're cool."

"thanks?" chanhee reluctantly said. "i don't know what to say."

"you're welcome then." jaehyun chuckled. and shit, it sounds so corny to chanhee, but he would do anything just to always hear jaehyun's laugh. the way jaehyun's eyes almost become non-existent and the way he clings or slaps someone when he laughs... chanhee really likes seeing that. that's how whipped he is for lee jaehyun.

"i'm glad too." chanhee suddenly whispered, but the empty room made his voice audible.

jaehyun rose and sat properly. "glad about what?"

"i'm glad i became friends with you too." he admitted, looking down. "it's pretty nice to sit and chat with you."

"really?" jaehyun asked, suddenly getting flustered.

chanhee nodded. "it's true. it's pretty nice to hang out with you."

silence filled the room, and chanhee looked up after hearing no response from jaehyun after a minute. he saw jaehyun's cheeks showing a taint of pink.

"it's the first time someone told me that." jaehyun smiled softly, and chanhee swears he can feel the butterflies in his stomach raging. "it's pretty nice for me too."

chanhee smiled. "i'm glad that we both agreed." he said, and jaehyun nodded.

chanhee can feel his heart racing so much. jaehyun didn't do anything except tell him a few words, but it affected chanhee _so, so much_. he's fallen deep for the blonde, and he can't handle all the feelings anymore.

"hey, jae?" he called the older.

"hm?"

"i need to tell you— no. i need to ask you something."

chanhee took a deep breath. _he's gonna do it._

"you're scaring me, chanhee." jaehyun laughed. "why are you so tensed?"

chanhee bit his lip as he scoot closer to jaehyun, eyes looking at him directly. the blonde can only watch in shock as chanhee held both of his hands, intertwining them with his. chanhee, on the other hand, is nervous. he's getting carried away, and he knows that what he's about to do can cause so many consequences. but he can't bring himself to stop, he needs to say it.

he _has_ to say it.

"i know we just recently became friends but, i really like being with you. this is something i'm so afraid to say, but you are the person that i want to be with everyday. lee jaehyun, i like you." chanhee held both of jaehyun's hands tighter. "will you go out with me?"

silence filled the entire room once again. jaehyun looked at him in shock, and it seems like he's not planning to talk anytime soon.

"i-it's fine if you don't want to!" chanhee suddenly said, overwhelmed by how heavy the atmosphere is inside the clubroom. "i-i jus wanted to know if i have a chance."

chanhee's eyes flustered close, the realization that he just confessed to jaehyun finally dawned on him, and he is embarassed of himself.

"chanhee, i—" jaehyun breathed out. chanhee looked up, hope slightly showing in his eyes. "i can't."

jaehyun gave him a sad smile as he retrieved his hands from chanhee's grasp. "i'm sorry chanhee but, you know i only see you as a friend, _right?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> some people were asking for a part 2, so i did one!! this time it's based on the reprise version of the song. it's a bit messy because i made this in like under an hour but!! i got attacked by the feels again lol
> 
> dm me if u ever just wanna talk abt milnyu bcs milnyu is so underrated


End file.
